


A Message

by Nobody is still Somebody (Young_Leaf)



Series: The Holistic Detective Association [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Leaf/pseuds/Nobody%20is%20still%20Somebody
Summary: A message to Mycroft Holmes regarding his brother-in-laws death
Series: The Holistic Detective Association [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553515
Kudos: 2





	A Message

**Mr. Holmes,**

_We regret (The only exception being Doyle) to inform you that your brother-in-law, Dr. John Hamish Watson has passed away. We’d also inform you that your brother, Sherlock Holmes, has also passed earlier, but you probably know that since it’s all over the news. After all, he did spontaneously combust in the middle of the street._

_Dr.Watson peacefully passed away after being decapitated by a hooded figure from the Dog Park while sitting in an armchair and drinking a cup of tea.We don’t know who thought about that place for too long, but you are free to arrest them._

_We would say that they shall be missed, but to be frank, we didn’t know them that well._

_It’s also a well know fact that you aren’t Dr. Watson’s direct relation, however his actual family told us, in no uncertain terms, to “bugger off”._

_We, at the Holistic Detective Association,would appreciate it, if you sent a clean-up crew to pick up the body. Don’t refuse us Mr. Mycroft Holmes, we know who you really are._

**_Thank you,_ **

**Oguri Mushitarou,**

**Secretary to Mr. Fyodor Mikhailovich Dostoyevsky**


End file.
